


Just One More Minute

by Dandy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan didn't mind being a mannequin for Kanaya most of the time, but this kimono thing had a million layers, and he really had to pee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This was a kink meme fill asking for Eridan pissing himself in front of Kanaya. I was happy to oblige. It's a year or two old.
> 
> Eridan is in a kimono because reasons.

Eridan didn’t mind being Kanaya’s mannequin; in fact, he kind of enjoyed it, despite his usual grumbling and griping at the start. He had to admit, the girl had _style_ , a flare almost as impressive as his own. The fact that he was the only one she asked made it that much better. Clearly, he was the only one with taste as impeccable as her own (though really, it was because no one else was willing).

He was regretting it, just a little, today. Kanaya had gotten into trying some of the more bizarre human fashions she had observed since arriving on Earth. She’d been through a great number of things, 80s fashion, grunge, emo, Victorian, 20s gangster, and on and on. Today she was moving out from where the kids they knew were from, to a country called Japan, and a weird sort of dress called a kimono. She was going with a very traditional and formal getup, and the thing had a million layers.

And Eridan had to pee.

Of course, he was a very dignified seadweller, and he wouldn’t be distracted from his modeling duties by something as insignificant as his bladder. Or that’s what he’d told himself as they started on the second layer, but by the third he was finding it harder and harder to hold to that belief.

“Kan, is this almost done?”

“This is the next to last layer, yes.”

“So how long will the last part take?” he asked, barely suppressing a whine of urgency.

“I don’t know, but if I were to hazard a guess I would say probably no longer than half an hour. Why?”

Eridan didn’t want to _tell_ her about his plight, of course; how embarrassing. So instead, he scowled and snapped, “Maybe I’m just busy! Maybe I have a lot of other engagements demandin’ my time. Did you stop to think of that?”

“I’ll admit, the possibility did not occur to me,” she replied dryly. 

“Well maybe it should have, because it’s true. I’m a popular guy. I have so many irons in the fire.”

“That phrase doesn’t suit you.”

“So how much longer is this going to take?”

“It’s going to take as long as it takes. Just be patient. I thought you liked this.” 

“I’m just doin’ you a favor.” He pouted, but let her continue. He could hold it.

Oh, but it was getting bad now. Eridan’s bladder pulsed, feeling achingly full. He shifted ever so subtly from one foot to the other, hoping Kanaya wouldn’t notice his fidgeting. 

A few more minutes passed, the tick of the clock on the wall and Kanaya’s occasional hums of concentration his only distraction from his need. He started to shift more frequently, occasionally balling his hands into frustrated fists by his side. He scrunched his toes in his shoes. He thought of how good it would feel to finally go and made a strained noise through his teeth.

It was then that Kanaya noticed. “Stop fidgeting, or I’ll poke you.”

“I’m not tryin’ to, I…”

Eridan didn’t want to tell her, but he really, really had to pee.

“I think I need to take a bathroom break,” he admitted. 

Kanaya didn’t even look up from what she was pinning. “This will only take about twenty more minutes. Just wait.”

He chewed on his lip. “I don’t think I can.”

“If you move now, you’ll mess up the pins and I’ll have to start over.”

“Kan,” he said levelly, his bladder throbbing. “I don’t think you understand. I really have to piss here!”

“Stop being a wiggler. You can hold it for twenty minutes.”

Eridan huffed and pouted again. For a moment, his annoyance at Kanaya’s denial distracted him from his bladder, but then it clenched hard, an angry reminder of what he needed to do, and fast. With a slight gasp, he clenched his thighs together.

“Stop squirming.”

“I wouldn’t have to squirm if I weren’t havin’ to keep myself from pissin’ all over your precious outfit,” he snapped back. He jiggled again. Oh man, it hurt so bad. Tremendous amounts of pressure were bearing down on his lower half, trying to force its way out. He rubbed one of his legs up the other, wincing a little when it hit a pin.

“You’re messing things up, Eridan,” Kanaya snapped, holding up a pin threateningly.

“I’m just doin’ whatever I can here, since you’re bein’ the loadgaper nazi,” he hissed through his teeth, crossing his legs. His muscles clenched again, almost a spasm, and he had to bend a little to keep from squirting any out. “I’m not kiddin’, you realize.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“Exaggeratin’!?”

He straightened up at the accusation, which was a bad idea. His bladder jolted at the sudden movement and just the smallest bit leaked, getting into his underwear.

“I’m not exaggeratin’, and you need to get me out of this thing!”

“We’re almost done. If you get out now, we’ll have to start over.”

“I honestly don’t care if it means I get to pee _right now_.” Talking about it didn’t help. Eridan moved back and forth more furiously on his feet, his thighs held so tight they were shaking from effort. He had to pee so bad he felt like he would explode, or puke, or both. His face was tinged purple, heated from both strain and embarrassment. He started to reach forward with one hand, reaching for his bulge through the cloth. If he could just get a little hold-

“Stop! Don’t bunch up the fabric!”

Eridan growled in his throat and dropped his hand. It was shaking. Every part of his body was shaking from effort, all his muscles held taut. It was even hard to breathe, and after a second he realized he was holding his breath for a bit before letting it out in a short burst. Talking made him almost lose concentration entirely, but he finally whined out a strained, “Kan, _please_.” 

His eyes begged. See, he’d even said “please”! And not in a sarcastic and condescending way, either! So let him go, let him go, let… go…

“Just a few more pins,” Kanaya said, but Eridan didn’t hear her. He was desperately trying to stem the small flow that had started. It wasn’t a bad leak yet, but the trickle that left his underwear and went down his leg made it hard to function. Liquid was practically ramming against his bulge to escape in waves. He finally got it under control, and that made the need almost _double_ , not that he knew how that was possible.

He gyrated his hips to try and relieve the pressure, but he was past the point where that was possible. He was sure his legs would give out any second, tired as they were. He jiggled again, and that caused Kanaya to press her hand, unfortunately holding a pin, right against his distended bladder.

With a small cry, a jet of urine exploded from Eridan. It wasn’t everything yet, not quite, but it was enough that a telltale wet patch appeared on the front of the kimono. Kanaya stared at it, shocked, before Eridan obscured it, bending double to stop any more. His legs were twisted around each other as much as possible, arms cradling his belly and hands fisting angrily, gills fluttering in agitation. If he’d been thinking about it, he would have realized there was no way in all of paradox space he was getting to a load gaper before he couldn’t hold it anymore, but he wasn’t. He wasn’t thinking of anything but not peeing.

And then Kanaya was looming over him, and he actually managed to look up, opening one of his eyes just a little, the other staying squeezed shut.

“Did you just get urine on my new outfit?”

It sounded like a calm inquiry, but there was the fury in her eyes Eridan had last seen when she was swinging a chainsaw in his direction. That was enough to make him lose the last of his tenuous bladder control, and with a rush it all came out. 

In that moment, Eridan didn’t care that he was pissing himself in front of Kanaya. It felt so _good_ , the relief that flooded his body as it relaxed. The warmth of the pee running down his legs soothed his aching muscles, and he sagged on them, not caring if he fell down.

It seemed to go and go, and slowly the tingly, euphoric feeling he’d felt faded away, and the horrible reality of the situation caught up to him. He had just _wet himself_ in front of Kanaya. Such a loss of control over something so basic in front of _witnesses_ was entirely unacceptable for a troll like him. He might as well be culled now. In fact, he almost wished that she would pull out that handy chainsaw and do him in a second time.

Speaking of his host for the day, she was watching him silently from a few feet away, having deftly stepped out of the rapidly growing puddle’s range. He looked up at her face for just a moment, blushing even brighter. She already didn’t like him, and now she probably thought he was a disgusting wiggler on top of it. 

The hiss finally died down, until it was just an erratic plip-plop from the last few drops. Eridan’s legs finally gave out, and he ended up knees down in his own waste. _Good job, Ampora, way to make this even more pathetic._

It was then that Kanaya spoke, voice giving no sympathy. “I suppose it’s completely ruined, then.”

“I tried to tell you!” he snapped, coming across less angry than he had wanted to and more desperate and whiny. His eyes burned, and he willed himself furiously not to cry. 

“So you did,” she conceded. “I guess I should have let you go. Starting over would have been easier than cleaning up this mess.”

“I tried to tell you,” he said again, weaker this time. He was so tired, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and stew in misery for a while.

After a second of sitting and staring at his mess, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kanaya, leaning over so her shoes weren’t in it, awkwardly patting him.

“Look, this is my fault,” she said, looking like she would rather not be saying it. “I _should _have let you go.” There was another heavy, reluctant pause, then she said, “I’m sorry.”__

__Eridan perked up at that._ _

__“Really, Kan? You’re _sorry_?” He sniffed and rubbed the sleeve of the kimono across his watery eyes (he just couldn’t hold any liquid today, it seemed). “I wasn’t expectin’ to hear that. Maybe you’ll learn to actually listen to me.”_ _

__“About your bodily functions, yes.” Maybe her frown had the slightest hint of a smile at the edges. Or maybe he was just kidding himself._ _

__“You’re not goin’ to… _tell_ anyone about this, right?” he said, starting to push himself up out of his piss-puddle. She nodded, actually helping him up._ _

__“No one will ever know. Trust me.”_ _

__He studied her eyes, as though looking for a lie, like she was going to make a memo as soon as he left the room (“Everyone, I Have News. Eridan Wet His Pants Like A Wiggler Today.”), but she seemed sincere._ _

__“I’m not lying.”_ _

__“Okay, okay, I believe you. It’s just a sensitive subject, alright? Can’t be too careful.”_ _

__“Spare me the sensitive issue talk.” She started to lead him toward the bathroom. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”_ _


End file.
